


Learning LV

by Hot4Skelez



Series: Learning LV [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex Education, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot4Skelez/pseuds/Hot4Skelez
Summary: When Papyrus tries to successfully date the human, he finds he's lacking in some pretty important details about human relationships. But with a little bit of patience and a lesson from a (very hesitant) Sans, he might just have what it takes to discover real LOVE.NOTE: Read the story here without the text effects!https://www.wattpad.com/905928532-teaching-lv-part-1-chapter-1-it%27s-not-going-great
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Learning LV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. It's not going great for the Great Papyrus

It didn't take long for Frisk to reach adulthood when she chose to stay in the Underground. And when that happened, it didn't take long for Papyrus to ask her to date him again. She agreed quickly. Frisk always wanted to have gone further with Papyrus than just searching for spaghetti somewhere on his body. This time, she was ready to remove anything to get what she was looking for. 

But sadly, Papyrus didn't feel the same way. As Frisk continued to grow and flourish into her new body, Papyrus hardly paid any attention to the differences. The growing bosom, nor the elegant hair or long, slender limbs, got an ounce of attention from the Great and Chaste Papyrus. Instead, he offered her spaghetti. And then puzzles. And then, more spaghetti while doing puzzles. The days got repetitive. At first Frisk felt the nervous flutter of starting a new relationship with a strange monster, but it didn't take long for her to become bored, and then, eventually frustrated.

Frisk decided to make a move herself. After waiting for a quiet afternoon to settle in, she invited Papyrus into the woods.  
"I know a quiet a place," she said, in her own way. "It's really beautiful. Won't you come see it with me?"

"ABSOPOSITIVELUTELY,"  Papyrus beamed back, and he followed her, hand in hand, into the woods.

The place itself wasn't anything too special. A small clearing surrounded by thick, dark trees. But the privacy it granted Frisk was all she was looking for. She turned to the skeleton temptingly, giving him a clever smile.  
"Papyrus", her cute voice called. "I want to try something different with you." She pulled from her pockets a large quilt, and laid it on the snow."Come here and lie down with me."

The taller skeleton blinked, his hands hanging limply by his sides. "IS THIS A PUZZLE, HUMAN? I AM ONE WHO PREFERS STANDING WHILST COMMENCING WITH PUZZLES, RATHER THAN LYING DOWN LIKE A LAZY PILE OF BONES."  He was making this difficult for her. Frisk sighed, tapping her knees. "If we lie down together, we can cuddle."

"CUDDLE?"

The girl sighed again. The was going to be very difficult.  
"Papyrus," she said gently. "Don't you know what I'm trying to do?"  
The skeleton monster stared down at her, blinking again. As she watched his face she noticed the way his skull was beginning to color, and thought that, maybe, her point was finally getting across.  
But, no. Papyrus exclaimed to her that he was embarrassed not to know what it was she was trying to do. "THIS IS ALL A MYSTERY TO ME, MY LOVE,"  he said sweetly. "PERHAPS IT IS A CLEVER ALBEIT DIFFICULT PUZZLE." 

In a final bid of patience, Frisk tapped the other side of the quilt. "Just rest for a little while. I'll make it clear in a second." And, to her relief, Papyrus finally nodded and sat down next to her. His long, bony arms tangled around himself, making it hard for Frisk to find a comfortable position to curl by him. Eventually, she settles for lying on her side, with her cheek pressed against the front of his P-body. He lifted his glove and rested it on Frisk's back.

"SO THIS IS CUDDLING. IT FEELS QUITE NICE! LIKE HUGGING, LYING DOWN!"

"Doesn't it?" The pretty girl lifted her head with more energy. "You know, I love to cuddle like this. I would like it if we did it more often."  
"OF COURSE." 

"And if we did it in your bedroom."  
Papyrus didn't seem to mind at all. "VERY WELL. OH! AND THEN SANS CAN COME IN AND READ A STORY TO US!!! OH, WON'T HE BE EXCITED TO HEAR THIS NEWS, THAT HIS AUDIENCE DOUBLED THROUGH WORD OF MOUTH." 

And Papyrus moved up to his feet, just as Frisk struggled and failed to hold him down. "COME, LET'S GO TO MY BEDROOM NOW, AND INVITE SANS IN WITH US."  He turned to her, offering her his bony arms. But Frisk didn't respond. She looked up at him, her eyes gone sorrowful. 

"You really don't know how this works, do you?" Papyrus watched as she lifted to her feet, rolling her shoulders back. She offered him a quick, insincere smile, before looking down at the ground again.  
"I CAN SEE YOU NEED COMFORT, HUMAN. LET ME PROVIDE IT."  His arms went around her.  
"I need a little more than that," she muttered. But still, feeling the handsome skeleton kneel down so near to her, and knowing how much he wished to make her happy, couldn't help make the cute girl smile a little more sincerely. 

And for a while, neither of them let go. Papyrus' red scarf pressed against her cheek.

"IT IS SO NICE TO HAVE YOU,"  he said to her, a little more quietly.  "YOU HAVE MADE ME VERY HAPPY, HUMAN! I WANT THINGS TO BE LIKE THIS, FOREVER."  
She shifted in her feet. Her smile went away.  
"Forever...?"  
"YES, PLEASE."  
Frisk took a breath, and decided to stay quiet, and still, for a long time.

Then, out of nowhere, Papyrus jumped back, suddenly sputtering from his mouth.  
"OH! OH, FRISK!"   
"What? What is it?"  
His face went bright red, full of color, and energy.  
"OH...OH, WHAT HAVE I DONE?"  
"What have you done?"  
Frisk looked down at herself. Nothing looked wrong.  
"I...YOU REALLY DO NOT KNOW?"  
She shook her head.  
"WHY, FRISK...I HAVE GOTTEN OURSELVES PREGNANT!!!"  
"Pregnant??"  
"YES! YES! NOW THAT WE HUGGED, AND I WAS AGAINST YOU...OH, OH, MY DEAR HUMAN! I'M SORRY, I SHOULD HAVE CONTROLLED MYSELF!!!"   
Papyrus spun his back to her, leaving her to gawk openly.  
"WHAT SHAME...FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO HAVE SUCH WEAK WILL! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!"   
"That's- that's not how-"  
But of course, he wouldn't let her finish.In a moment he was bounding ahead of her, leaving her to stand alone, in the woods, where she began to rehearse what she would say when the time came to break up with him. 

\---

My notes: Thanks for reading! If you like the story let me know, there's a lot more coming XD Oh I might also include pics too. Have a great day!


	2. Sans gets dragged into this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to a certain monster in an effort to save her relationship with Papyrus. A lot of regret ensues.

Before she was going to break up with Papyrus, Frisk decided to try one more thing to make this work. She called Sans on the phone earlier, and asked him if he wanted lunch. "yes" he said almost immediately, and hung up right away to meet her. 

When he got to Grillby's, Frisk didn't see him first. She was sitting at the counter, with her back to him. There were already some empty glasses around her, something that was a pretty rare sight for a girl like her. Sans sighed, sensing something was wrong right away, but he still walked up to her and took his seat by her side.

He looked over to her. She didn't say anything. In fact, her eyes were so low on the counter she might not have even noticed him yet. So, he said "hello".   
She looked up calmly, nodding at him.  
"papyrus told me the news. that's, uh. that's pretty great. congratulations, buddy."   
Frisk straightened her back out. "Did he tell you I was pregnant?"  
Sans leaned back again, looking surprised. "sure he told me."  
"And you're just going to assume that's what happened? Do you really think that's what Papyrus and I were doing?"  
"why're you so edgy?"   
"I'm not pregnant."

Grillby came by, and asked Sans what he wanted, in his own way. Sans quickly asked for a root beer, before turning his attention back to the frustrated girl.  
Frisk shook her head. "We hugged in the woods today. And apparently, that's how Papyrus thinks we get pregnant." The girl turned her dark eyes towards Sans. "He didn't even think I was pregnant. He said 'we' were pregnant."

For a second Sans looked a little baffled. He took a gulp of root beer.  "so, yeah, he's a little clueless. it's kinda part of his charm, dontcha think?"

"You never told him how sex works?"  
Sans almost spat out his drink. He turned to her, his tone going a little hard.  
"me? why do i have to do it? that was our mom's job, and if you hadn't noticed, we don't got her around anymore. so if you didn't rub it in, that'd be great."

Frisk put her drink down on the counter. The straw crinkled a little against the glass. "You could at least tell him he can't get pregnant."  
"you could do it too. would be a lot better coming from you."  
"No. It's weird enough dating a monster. I'm not telling him how to... "be"...with a human too."

The both of them sit silently for a moment. Frisk began to color. "God. I'm sorry." She lifted her eyes to him to make eye contact for just a second, before she looked down at her hands again. "I shouldn't tell you how to be his brother. I'm really sorry."  
Sans shrugged. It didn't take this little to upset him. The human continued-

"I feel...frustrated. That's all. I just wish there was something I could do to make it work. I guess...I thought dragging you into this was the right move. Now I feel like an idiot."  
Grillby arrived with a check for Sans. Frisk immediately took it from beneath his bony hands.

"no-"  
"You just sat there listening to me tell you how to be a brother. It's the least I can do."  
Frisk paid the gald and said goodbye to them both, before walking out the door. Sans turned towards Grillby. 

"something tells me i'm not gonna get much sleep tonight,"  he mumbled at him. 

That night, as Sans sat comfortably on the couch watching TV, Papyrus burst in in tears.  "yep,"  Sans muttered quietly under his breath. "called it."

\--

Bunny Notes: Phew, part 2 is done! I'm still drafting a lot of future parts but the whole story should be up soon!


	3. The Sex Talk Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding the world of passion from Papyrus has finally gone long enough.

Papyrus sat on the couch by his brother.

"WE ALWAYS HAD SUCH GOOD TIMES TOGETHER! WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO BE "LESS CLOSE" TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS BY DEMOTING OUR RELATIONSHIP TO FRIENDSHIP?"  


"aw, bro. i'm sorry."  Sans had his hand on Papyrus' back, patting it lightly. "girls are a mystery."   


"I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING WRONG I MAY HAVE DONE!"   
"nah, me neither."  The two continued to sit together, exchanging some comfort. It didn't take long for Sans to have slowly counseled his brother to mild acceptance, and Papyrus to have stopped crying.

"I SUPPOSE A FRIENDSHIP IS MEANT TO BE,"  Papyrus told him.  
"there you go."  Sans patted him one last time before lifting himself to his feet and curving his back, a symphony of crackle traveling down his spine. He grunted, "you know, not everyone thinks friendships are worse than relationships, anyway. sometimes you can get even closer thanks to it."  


"YES, BUT. I STILL CANNOT HELP THINKING I'M MISSING OUT ON SOMETHING SPECTACULAR."  Papyrus sighed, lifting himself. Sans sat still as he spoke. 

"SHE LOOKED AT ME AS IF THERE WAS SOME...CORE LESSON THAT I HAD MISSED IN MY LIFE. IT FEELS AS IF AM MISSING SOMETHING COMPLETELY, SOMETHING THAT COULD CHANGE MY LIFE, SOMETHING THAT COULD BE THE MOST INCREDIBLE LESSON OF MY LIFE. ALL I NEED IS A LITTLE GUIDANCE, BUT THERE IS NO ONE I KNOW WHO LOVES ME ENOUGH TO HELP ME."   
"jesus, paps."  Sans rolled his eyelights a little. "why you gotta talk like that?"   


"MOTHER USED TO BE WONDERFUL AT SUCH LESSONS. IT'S SUCH A SHAME SHE'S NO LONGER HERE TO HELP."  Papyrus spun to Sans with fresh, percolating tears edging along his sockets. His gloves were gesturing at his abdomen, if he had one.  


"AND WHO'S GOING TO HELP ME CARE FOR THE BABY!?"

Sans stayed unusually quiet. He started to rub the back of his skull. Then, he sighed heavily. "hey, uh, paps. i think we outta talk."   


"OH, NOW YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME!?"  
"what? no, not that. i, uh. c'mere a sec."  
Papyrus walked around and looked at Sans, who was now sitting in a sloppy criss-cross on the couch.  
"so. uh, bro. the kid...she told me something earlier today."

Papyrus lifted his eyes to meet Sans. He nodded, waiting for him to continue. The shorter skeleton rubbed the back of his skull.  "not really sure how to broach the subject here. but. anyway. she told me you thought she was pregnant-" -he raised an eyebrow bone at Papyrus- "just by huggin' her? bro. you never told me about that part."

Papyrus blinked.

"I THOUGHT THE CAUSE WOULD HAVE BEEN OBVIOUS."   
"but...hugging? paps. are you really that clueless about this?"  
Papyrus flushed hard. 

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PATRONIZE ME, BROTHER! BESIDES, IT'S NOT JUST BECAUSE WE HUGGED. WHILE WE WERE HUGGING, SOME WET STUFF CAME OUT OF ME AND RUBBED ON HER LEG."

Sans' smile tightened. All this time he hoped he'd never have to tell his brother anything about this part of the world. But it was becoming painfully obvious how badly Papyrus needed "the talk", once and for all. Sans' eyelights wiped about the room, as if he'd forgotten his lines for this bizarre performance, and was frantically looking around for the script.

"IF THE WET STUFF THAT COMES OUT OF ME COMES INTO CONTACT WITH HER, WE COULD GET PREGNANT! ISN'T THAT HOW IT WORKS?"  
"i, uh. i mean. sort of. but, uh-"  
Papyrus gritted his teeth hard at him, clearly frustrated. 

"SEE? EVEN YOU DON'T KNOW!"  
"i do to,"  he said rather curtly, beginning to sound more like a child than the more mature brother.  


"THEN WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME?"

Sans tapped his fingers on the side of his arm. 

"mm-"  he started to say, but didn't seem to know how to finish it, couldn't seem to find the right words to say, and just ended up standing there, humming robotically to himself.  
Then a light flashed in his eyes. A new idea. The smaller monster went to the bookshelf. He knelt down, studying the books lined along the bottom bookshelf, a couple of them partially hidden by Papyrus' new potted plants. Sans gathered a few, picked another, leafed through it, and shrugged, before standing again and walking back to his brother.

"here," he said, handing the books to Papyrus. "read these."  
Papyrus looked at him, then at the three books he was holding. Sans tapped his pointer finger on the red-bound one.  "save this one for last. and listen to me. this ain't a book club. what you read, you keep to yourself, ok?"  
Papyrus nodded, holding the books tightly in his hands, and turned to sit on the couch with them without making any dinner.

\--

Bunny Thinking: Wow I'm writing about Papyrus who's about to read books from a highschool biology class. So crazy~~


	4. Papyrus discovers a new lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets way more involved in Papyrus' sexual journey than he cares for. And then, a mysterious guest shows up at their door.

Sans turned in his bed, his magic stomach growling incessantly. The clock on the corner said something about 11: something, but it was too far to reach without getting up. "son of a bitch," he cursed to himself. He was never himself when he was hungry. 

When Papyrus ended up skipping dinner earlier Sans didn't mind. The more matured monster was content to skip a meal if it meant granting his brother some privacy for this very important lesson in "relationship making". That, and there was also no chance in hell he was going to be around in case Papyrus would bother him with clarifying questions. 

"WHAT DOES THIS PICTURE MEAN," he could hear his voice saying now. "IS IT UPSIDE DOWN? SANS, DEMONSTRATE FOR ME!"

The older brother huffed and pulled his pillow over his face. No way was he going to play "health teacher" with his younger brother.  
But damn, he was getting hungry.  
So, quietly, Sans shuffled into his slippers and opened the bedroom door, heading for the kitchen. He caught Papyrus sitting on the couch, reading a page labeling the human female anatomy. Labia, vulva, clitoris-

Immediately the skeleton backed away, recoiling into his bedroom and instead deciding to teleport into the kitchen unseen. A wasteful use of his powers, but Sans would've given anything not to face another awkward conversation with the great and sexually-blooming Papyrus.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, and when they opened again, he was standing in front of the fridge. Sans rested one palm of his hand against the door while the other wrapped its fingers around the handle, and, as quietly as he could, the skeleton tugged with all his strength and quietly opened the fridge door, grabbed a grape soda, and closed it again. The door closing gave a mechanical "thunk" that Sans couldn't avoid. But, as he stood motionless again, Papyrus was nowhere to be seen. Instead, in the distance, Sans could hear the sound of a page turning. 

"phew," he said relieved.  
"SANS!!!" 

Papyrus stood at the entrance of the kitchen, still in the dark. He barked at him.  
"SANS, THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS FOR YOU. ARE YOU READY TO ANSWER THEM?"   
"uh. no." His brother used the last of his strength to keep from growling at him.  
"MAY I TURN ON THE LIGHT?"   
Sans sighed. "yeah." 

Papyrus did so. The both of them squinted a little, their sockets oddly adjusting to the sudden brightness filling their kitchen. "SANS, THIS WORK OF LITERATURE CONFUSES ME."  Papyrus held up one of the pages, and, to Sans' disgruntlement, it portrayed a very accurate representation of the human penis whilst erect.

"THIS. I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS."   
His brother groaned loudly, only wishing to eat, and ran his hand across his skull again.  
"that's what we folk call, a 'boner', bro."   
"BUT IT'S NOTHING LIKE WHAT I HAVE!" 

"look, it's the best i can do for you. they haven't published books on monster junk down here, believe it or not."   
"BUT YOU KNOW ABOUT MONSTER JUNK, DO YOU NOT?"   
Sans shivered. The taller brother returned the book to his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed, grin stiff. "SURELY FRISK IS EXPECTING WHAT IS ON THIS PICTURE! IF SHE COMPARES THIS TO WHAT I HAVE SHE MAY THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME!" 

Sans reached into the shelves and grabbed a cup of noodles. He shook it, and then pulled out a pot from the near cupboard. "you want some?"   
"SHE'S ALREADY LEFT ME. IF BY SOME MIRACLE SHE DECIDES TO BE WITH ME AGAIN, SHE'LL HAVE EVEN MORE REASON TO HATE ME WHEN SHE REALIZES I CANNOT MEET HER STANDARDS ACCORDING TO THIS BOOK."   
"look, she's a smart kid. she knows you ain't human. you show her anything and it'll be exactly what she expects, ok? i promise you. now can we drop this, please? "  
"BUT LOOK-"  
To his brother's growing horror Papyrus proceeded to reach down and lower his shorts at him. Sans recoiled, holding his hands up. Before he realized it he snapped.  
"Hey, keep your pants on! The hell's wrong with you!?" 

Papyrus stopped, looking confused. Then, ashamed. He pulled up his shorts before having the chance to show too much. "I DON'T HAVE A CHANCE. ALL THESE BOOKS HAVE DONE IS LEFT ME MORE CONFUSED."  A few childish blinks, and his once keen, curious eyes looked watery and dejected as they turned to the kitchen floor. He stopped talking for a while.

Sans stayed quiet too, trying to make himself ramen as painlessly from this point as possible. But he couldn't help it. The two brothers were close. Seeing Paps like this couldn't stop Sans from remembering the time he read those books for the first time, and what it was like coming to terms with his own freakish anatomy. Granted, Sans was younger when he figured it out, and more at ease with his body to accept the differences. But he didn't like how quiet Papyrus was getting.  
Sans filled the pot with water and put the heat on high. By the time he looked up, Papyrus was crying. 

He promptly turned off the heat and walked over to him.  
"hey. hey, hold on. take it easy." 

Papyrus wiped at his nosehole, shaking out an unhealthy nod. He wasn't sobbing. He wasn't even that upset. But his eyes were watering immensely, releasing a quiet tear every now and then.  
"I KNOW. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GREATLY OVERREACTING."  
"nah. it's just a lil' shock, that's all. i'm sorry i snapped 'atcha."   
"I FEEL SO DISILLUSIONED. WHY HAVEN'T I READ THIS BEFORE?"

Sans looked to the side. It's been a while since he felt his skull get this warm. He mumbled, "it's my fault. i shoulda made you read those things a while ago." He poured the content of his packets into the pot.  "you want me to read to ya tonight ?" 

"NO, THAT'S ALRIGHT." Papyrus rubbed his snotty nose with the back of his glove.  "I'M FINE. I THINK I'LL STAY UP A LITTLE LATER."

"okay." 

Finally, Papyrus nodded a sad smile to his brother and left him in the kitchen, returning to the couch, and returning to his books. It didn't take long for Sans to finish his midnight snack and, after giving a quiet "goodnight" to his brother, he walked up the stairs with a hot bowl of ramen before silently taking it into his bedroom. Papyrus was almost ready for sleep himself, but the back of his mind kept churning with anxiety. He sighed, lowering his head down.

"WHAT AM I DOING. WHAT AM I HOPING FOR?" He gripped the anatomy book in his hand. "THIS ISN'T HELPFUL. SOME THINGS MATCH, MOST THINGS DO NOT." His eyes scanned the images on the page, all the flesh, all the organs, all the vessels with the capacity to engorge with blood when aroused...none of it matched him. That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy looking at the pictures, and knowing that Frisk had parts of herself that matched what he read began to excite the skeleton.

But he couldn't help feeling that, no matter how pleasurable or exciting the reproductive system could be, he knew deep down that it didn't match his own. It wasn't his. It was Frisk's. But not his.

This could never work.

So, the great and tired monster took the books in hand and prepared to retire to his own bedroom, when, to his surprise, he realized he'd forgotten to read the last one. The red book. It was the book Sans leafed through for a moment, before shrugging and adding it to the pile. The one he told Papyrus to "save for last".

Papyrus himself took the book in his hands and leafed through it, watching it as the words blurred before him. This book had no pictures, like the other ones- but he noticed how some of the page numbers were circled.  
He stopped on a circled number.

David grabbed her by her arms, forcing her to gaze into his eyes as she heard him speak. "You know what I want," his voice said deeply to her. "You know it. You're just too afraid to admit."  
"David-" He pressed his lips against her own. When he withdrew- after only a matter of seconds- he said-  
"You want one of my lessons, don't you?"  
"Yes," she admitted passionately.  
"Then you will call me 'Professor' from now on."  
Miranda sighed quickly."Yes, professor."  
His hands slowly felt the volupturous curves of her body, traveling down her naked back, onto her exposed flesh, up and over her begging hips like a sailor dipping in the hypnotic waves of the ocean. She hardly spoke as he did so, until one of his fingers brushed against the mound below her bellybutton, slipping under her panties, and in a moment, ventured inside her-  


Papyrus lowered the book, dazed, surprised by the sudden rush of feeling he felt growing in himself. A sudden jolt of embarrassment hit his soul when he realized that Sans was most likely the one who circled the page number, but, as often comes with arousal, the shame and embarrassment quickly melted away as he read what "David" did further to "Miranda" .It didn't take long for Papyrus' shorts to suddenly feel tight and uncomfortable. In a few minutes, after a few more pages of heated reading, Papyrus found himself rubbing the front of his pelvis and, for the first time in his life, enjoying the way it felt.

He peeked up at Sans' door. It was closed shut. He peeked at his own bedroom door, which looked so far way from the comfortable couch.

"I'M TURNING LAZY, LIKE MY BROTHER," Papyrus thought to himself.  "I SHOULD FIND MORE PRIVACY. YET, I JUST CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO STOP..." He rubbed himself further, feeling his soul start to respond, feeling it grow and flutter in his chest. He continued to sit on the couch, making the cloth of his p-body continually slide up and over his member, on its sides, on his tip, making his legs start to jostle as he continued to read. Professor David wasn't a skeleton. His cock was bulging and thick, unlike Papyrus'. But as Papyrus read further he couldn't help imagine his body was the same way as David's. And Miranda would be his dear Frisk, a gorgeous college student tracing her fingers along his pelvis, holding onto his neck, as he felt how warm she was on the inside.

His breath hitched. Papyrus barely noticed the way his body was rattling under the pressure, or the way little amounts of his voice peeked out his mouth beyond his control. Nervously excited, the skeleton forced himself onto his feet to turn to his bedroom for more privacy.

Knock knock.

Papyrus froze. A sound came from the door.Knock knock, it went, though it was so quiet it sounded more like a very polite tap, tap.  
Papyrus looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. Very late, for any guest to arrive.  
He looked back at the door. Back at his pile of books. Papyrus tucked them underneath the couch, re-adjusted his suit, and opened the door to his late-night visitor.

"FRISK!"

The girl shuffled in her feet quickly, before looking up at the towering skeleton. "Papyrus," she answered quietly.  
"YOU...YOU ARE HERE...AT MY DOOR?"   
"I am. Did I wake you up?"  
"NO. NOT AT ALL."   
Papyrus looked over his shoulder. Sans' door was still tight shut.  
"THOUGH, I AM A BIT CONFUSED."   
"I know. I know." Frisk looked nervous. "This. This isn't going to make a lot of sense, but. What I said earlier. I'm sorry. I think I said it too soon."  
"TOO SOON?"  Papyrus paused, looking puzzled. "SO...YOU WISH TO SAY IT LATER?"  
"No. That's not what I mean."

Papyrus closed the door behind himself, stepping out into the cold and into the dark. Stepping out to join her. He didn't say anything at first. Quiet, warm breaths escaped his teeth, forming clouds in the air.  
"I think I'm ready to play a different part in our relationship. It's just that, earlier, I felt too scared to. But...I don't anymore."  
She paused. 

"Do you understand what I mean by that?"  
"I. I DON'T KNOW. WHAT MADE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND, DEAR FRISK?"   
"Look. The idea of being with a monster...and, I mean, with a skeleton...it creeped my out. A lot. And I wasn't ready to be the one to initiate anything." Her eyes wandered to the side. "But, this place...well. Lots of firsts are happening to me here."  
Her eyes go back to him. Papyrus didn't say anything again. He blinked, his eyebrows furrowed, as if he didn't understand what she just said.  
"But if I hurt you I understand. You should be with someone more patient than me."  
"NO! I-I MEAN. NO. NO, I DO UNDERSTAND."  He dropped to his knees, slowly.  "I JUST...I'M JUST....SO RELIEVED! I'M SO HAPPY!"   
That childish pique in his voice cropped up. Frisk smiled quickly, before looking down, hesitating. It was that very same childishness that drove her to reject him. But, people need time to mature. And they need guidance.

Frisk looked back up at him.  
"Would you like to come to Grillby's with me?"

\--

Writer notes: We're half-way through Papyrus' story with Frisk~ It's gonna get way steamier from here ;)


	5. A Quick Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Frisk come to terms with their new relationship.

Frisk sat across from him. He kept his gloved hands ahead of himself, on the table, holding one of her own. The endearing gesture made the girl glow in the softer lighting of the restaurant, made Papyrus squint at her with pure happiness.

Grillby came to them, holding two cups of coffee with cream and sugar. He lowered the tray on the table, nodded, and left.  
"That man deserves a big tip."  
"OH?"   
"He's letting us stay as long as we like."  
"YES. OF COURSE."  Papyrus agreed enthusiastically. But, in the back of his mind, a nagging feeling began to grow. As lovely as the setting was, he didn't want to stay at the bar much longer.

"FRISK,"  he said.  "NOW THAT YOU HAVE APOLOGIZED, I FEEL IT IS MY DUTY AS THE GREAT AND LOYAL PAPYRUS TO DO THE SAME."  
"Oh?"  
"OH YES. FOR YOU SEE...I UNDERSTAND NOW WHY YOU LEFT ME."  
"Oh." Frisk smiled cautiously. A blip of discomfort passed along her face. She squeezed his gloved hand, before slowly retracting it and bringing the sweet cup of coffee to her lips.  
Papyrus sighed. "WHAT I HAD SAID EARLIER. SHORTLY BEFORE WE PARTED WAYS. ABOUT...GETTING 'US' PREGNANT. IT WAS A CHILDISH, MISLED THING TO SAY."  
"I know," she agreed.  
"I SPOKE WITH SANS, AND HE HELPED ME UNDERSTAND HOW I GOT IT ALL SO WRONG."  
"You spoke to Sans about that?"  
"WELL. YES. HE IS MY BROTHER AND THE ONLY ONE I FELT COMFORTABLE WITH DISCUSSING SUCH MATTERS WITH. IT'S A SHAME, HE DOES NOT APPEAR TO FEEL THE SAME WAY, AND YET... HE STILL PROVIDED ME WITH MATERIAL THAT WAS VERY USEFUL."

Now Papyrus removed his hands from the table, and took his own mug. It shrunk in the sheer size of his gloves, but he guzzled down the contents happily. Like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulder blades.  
"YOU WERE RIGHT TO DECIDE WE WERE NOT A GOOD MATCH, AFTER THAT."  
"So...so, you understand now, how it works?"  
"YES. WELL," he paused.  "...YES. AT LEAST..."  
"At least?"  
"AT LEAST HOW IT WORKS AMONG HUMANS."

Frisk nodded, her eye set on the skeleton. Soon, Papyrus looked back.  
They sat silently. Her eyelids lowered, sharpening her gaze. The happy, childish grin on his face began to drop.  
When Frisk offered him her hand he took it fervently.

"I don't want a baby."  
"NEITHER DO I."  
"But if you want to try-"  
"TO BE WITH A HUMAN?"  
"We could see how things go."  
"YES, PLEASE."

In a moment they stood up together and headed out the door with their jackets over their shoulders, but not before providing Grillby with a generous tip in thanks.  
They walked hand in glove through the snow, neither of them even discussing where they were going. For the first time, whilst in the presence of another conscious being, Papyrus stayed absolutely silent, and kept to himself. The images of the books and their writing zipped passed his eyes with every step. It took great effort to keep his breath steady, his grin hard and genuine. As for Frisk, she looked quietly around in the snow. The entire village had gone to sleep, wishing them privacy as they walked towards Papyrus' home in the wind, and in the dark.

It was cold. Neither of them felt it.

The one time Papyrus slipped his hand out of hers, it was to remove his glove, and to give her his bare, boney hand instead. She took it, feeling the lattice work of bones in his palm pressed against her own glove of skin. It was warm, the palm of his hand. Tender. Holding her own hand gently in the cool night wind of Snowdin town.  
As his house grew from the distance, Papyrus suddenly stopped in his tracks, and turned to her. 

"Wait,"  he said, surprisingly hushed.  "Let's not go here."  
"Oh. Sure."  
"I'd rather not be near Sans at this time. Allow me to take you to the library instead."  
"The library??"  
He led her on, past his home, up to the front of the library door. He turned the front doorknob with ease.

"That's a little careless," she said over his shoulder. "Aren't they afraid of burglars?"  
With the distance of his own house behind them, Papyrus resumed his boisterous voice. "HAHA. I SUPPOSE NO ONE WOULD STEAL FROM A PLACE ALREADY OFFERING YOU ITS THINGS FOR FREE."  
Frisk giggled, beginning to feel the high of sneaking around like this, and quickly followed Papyrus inside the dark room as he closed the door behind her. The confident girl walked forward, brushing the snow off her shoulders.  
"There's not really any place comfortable around here."  
But in a moment Papyrus stood right behind her, making her startle. 

"FOLLOW ME,"  he said to her.  "I KNOW A PLACE." 

As they walked around a corner there were rows of rooms before them, with glass windows. Papyrus had led her to the back of the library, a place the girl had never thought to investigate.  
"ONE OF THESE ROOMS IS MY OWN. THE KIND LIBRARIANS RENT THAT SPACE OUT TO ME WHEN I HAVE TROUBLE USING MY "LIBRARY VOICE". LOOK FOR THE ROOM THAT IS SOUNDPROOF."  
Frisk did so. Soon enough, they arrived at a particular study room lined with sound-absorbing lining.  
"THIS ONE,"  he said to her, and he opened the door and allowed her to walk in first. The room represented a dark, hidden corner of Snowdin, soundproofed, and now, offered complete privacy for her, and him.  
The woods didn't compare to this.

She turned and watched him close the door. Papyrus took his scarf and unwrapped it from his neck, with bits of snow flinging to the ground. Frisk noticed the way his neck bone extended, how long it was, and how thin. He was letting her see bits of his body she'd never seen before.  
The sight made her flush. It was all she needed to see. In a moment she took his bare hand and pressed her other one on his chest. On the surface of his P-body. 

"I want to see more."  
Papyrus nodded quickly. Nervously.  "O-OKAY. SHOULD. SHOULD WE LIE DOWN AND, "CUDDLE", FIRST?"  
The girl looked about them and saw a comfy couch along the wall. She led him to it. As he sat down Papyrus audibly swallowed. She noticed how strangely his neck bone bulged, as if saliva was traveling through it, inside the marrow itself.  
"It's okay," she said reassuringly. "We don't have to rush anything. We'll take it step by step, and see how we feel."  
"I AM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE."   
"No, of course not. I was saying that more for myself." Frisk adjusted her position by his side. "You've never done this before?"

"NO. NEVER."  
"Do you want me to teach you what to do?"  
Papyrus melted a little further into the couch. It was so similar to his own in the living room. The naive young monster found himself getting aroused just as he was when Frisk knocked on his door an hour ago.  
"YES PLEASE, PROFESSOR," he muttered without even thinking.

Frisk eyed him curiously, before shrugging and reaching down for the hump growing between his legs. But before anything started the skeleton took her wrist.  
"W-WAIT," he said, going flush. "I WOULD RATHER YOU...DID NOT SEE IT."  
"What? Why not?"  
"BECAUSE. JUST BECAUSE."  Despite the heat rushing through his bones, urging him to let her continue, Papyrus straightened. The quick realization of his inadequacy, compared to what he had read and saw in Sans' health books, sobered him almost completely.  
Frisk could only look at him confused. But she read something in Papyrus' eyes that she seemed to understand. Without asking anything more, the human slowly pulled him back on the couch, and stood up herself to fetch his scarf which he had left strewn over the back of a nearby chair. Papyrus watched as she returned to him, with the scarf now wrapped over her eyes.

"How's this, then?"  
The skeleton looked upon her with wide eyes.  
"YES. THAT WILL DO."

She giggled. The beautiful girl walked up to him and, holding his shoulders, straddled his taught pelvis between her legs. 

\--

My notes: This is the first time I write this kind of stuff so, I hope it's not too bad ^^'! Thanks for reading this far, the real exciting stuff happens in the next part <3


	6. This lesson has some real-world applications.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Papyrus reconcile thanks to this newfound information, but Papyrus still feels very insecure about his appearance.

She held him close, kissing the side of his skull, her legs straddled and swaying over Papyrus' pelvis. His now naked member pressed gleefully against the curve of her bottom, feeling the cloth of her cloud-patterned panties rub against it perfectly. 

"I'M...I AM SO...EXCITED!" Papyrus breathed and breathed, gripping the girl in his arms. "AND HAPPY TOO. I'VE NEVER FELT THIS HAPPY BEFORE IN MY LIFE!" 

The human was getting excited too. Papyrus could feel the growing wetness accumulating in her panties. It didn't take long for that feeling he had felt on his couch earlier to creep up in his pelvis again, prompting him to begin pumping against the air, to meet with her erotic grinding. More friction and more wetness built between them both, felt by them both, and was making the girl begin to pant more vocally.

"You really...never done this?"  
This time when he spoke, it was in a rare, hushed tone-  
"It's my first time doing this,"  he said.  "I've never done...ANYTHING...like this."  He groaned longingly as he watched her hands travel down her sides, over his spine, reaching down towards his pelvis and towards his hard, heated member. But just as her fingers wrapped the base of sex the skeleton immediately gasped, and grabbed at her wrist.

"NO. PLEASE. DON'T TOUCH IT."   
"I want to feel it-"  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. FEELING IT COUNTS." 

The girl stopped moving for a second to look at him, but Papyrus immediately took her hips and rocked her forward and back on himself, too addicted to the sensation to stop and ask her to continue. The pace was slow, careful, the skeleton still a little unsure of himself. But that didn't seem to matter. All his body cared for was to stay pressed against her own, moving like this. Not stopping.

She breathed, "If I could look at it, I could do a better job."  
"NO NEED TO."  He pumped faster, feeling an alien thrill begin to grow and quake through his entire body as his soul swirled with passion for the first time in his life. This need to continue overwhelmed the poor skeleton, making him force her to move faster, grind harder, to the point that he was making the girl begin to whimper-

Then, it began. A gentle pumping, quickly growing into a tidal wave of sensual thrill, filled the entirety of Papyrus. His body shuddered, back arched, the girl listening to his teeth as they rattled by her ear.  
"AH...AHA..WHAT IS ThiS>>>

He made the girl bounce with his thrusts. She began to moan with him, the sliding of his cockbone over her barely clothed flesh bringing her close too. But just as she was about to beg him not to stop, Papyrus' member began to tremble-  
Then, it went rock solid, and began to spurt. 

The monster gasped, tried to say  "FRISK,"  couldn't help himself, and cried out the dirtiest  "FUCK!"  he'd ever said in his life instead. His mouth stayed open, tilted, silently crying out as The Great Papyrus finally experienced the first orgasm of his life. It took minutes for the feeling to subside entirely. As it did, Papyrus stayed motionless on the couch, wrapping Frisk tightly into himself, saying not a word besides taking quick, quiet breathes. Eventually the towering monster shudders a little more as he straightens his spine a little. 

"I HAVEN'T MADE YOU PREGNANT NOW," he said, panting a little. "HAVE I?"   
Frisk laughed a little. She shook her head. "No, baby."

"NO BABY! THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR. BUT ARE YOU SURE? I AM WITHOUT CONDOM."  
Again, Frisk laughed. The childishness of his behavior was putting her in such a good mood. "Without condom," she said again, and laughed a little harder. Papyrus smiled gladly as she giggled on his lap, before she finally calmed down enough to explain she's not pregnant if he doesn't enter her. 

"OH. THAT IS A RELIEF."   
He leaned his skull in with hers. "THE SECOND BEST RELIEF I'VE FELT IN MY LIFE." 

Then, a little absent mindedly, Papyrus reached down and began to stroke himself. Frisk watched him do this, the curve of her slight belly barely concealing what it was she desperately wanted to see.  
"Can I look at it now, Papyrus," she asked him, as sweetly and gently as she could. "Please? It felt amazing against me. I want to see what it looks like."

Papyrus lowered his eyes for a minute. But he shook his head. "NEXT TIME,"  he told her.  "I PROMISE YOU THAT. BUT I DO NOT WANT TO SPOIL THE SURPRISE FOR NOW."   
The girl shrugged, a little dejected. She could feel in her core a slight build-up, a slight frustration, after feeling a wonderfully textured fallice but having yet to experience any relief herself. But, Frisk agreed with Papyrus. What had just happened was so important between them. She would wait, and see him next time. And when she does that, she can teach him what it takes to really pleasure a human. 

They returned to Papyrus' home, after walking silently, in the snow once again. Frisk looked down at their hands entangled together. She saw how tightly he squeezed it in his own palms.  
When they were at the door Papyrus turned and kneeled before the girl.  
"My love," he said  "I cannot tell you how amazing you've made my life. Thank you, for being so patient with me."  
Frisk beamed at him.  
"Oh, Papyrus, I love you too."

She kissed him on the teeth. He held her close to him, drinking the warmth emanating from her lips pressed up against the front of his mouth. He watched her longingly as she bid him "goodbye" and walked on in the night snow of Snowdin without him. 

When Papyrus opened his front door he caught Sans sitting on the couch with the red book open on his lap. He watched as Sans jolted upright and dove the book under the couch pillow. He leaned over, crossing his legs.  
"hey! there you are, buddy. i was just, uh, stayin' up for you."   
"THAT WAS KIND OF YOU, SANS."   
"you okay? you walked outta here pretty late."   
"YES. YES, WELL. I SUPPOSE I SHOULD TELL YOU...I WAS WITH FRISK."   
Sans straightened upwards.  
"really? what she want in the middle of the night?" 

Papyrus didn't say anything, But thanks to Sans' reading skills, he pretty much figured it out in less than a second. To Papyrus' surprise, a look of pure glee lifted the grin on San's face.  
He smiled hard at him.  
"you lucky dog."  
"WHAT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!"  
Sans jumped to his feet, putting his hands in his pockets. He winked at his brother. "yeah, whatever. i'm too tired to argue with ya."  He turned away to walk up the stairs. "glad to see you're okay."

Then, he stopped, and turned to Papyrus.  
"by the way. you got some "nice cream" on the tip of your scarf."   
Sans chuckled as Papyrus jumped in his boots, cried out, and rushed to the kitchen to wash all the fluid-like evidence of being completely, utterly happy for the first time in his life. And with Sans clearly on his side, nothing could possibly take that away from him. 

And then Alphys came along.

END?

\--

My notes: Oh my gosh we made it! Guys, thank you so much for reading this far! This was so much fun to write. I'll read your comments if there's anything you wanna say about this so far. Believe me, it gets better! <3


End file.
